Bitter Dream
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Miyagi isn’t pleased to start his day with a bitter dream, but somehow he finds himself finishing the day with bitter laughter. Possessive!Miyagi/Shinobu.


Title: Bitter Dream

Universe: Junjou Romantica  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Possessive!Miyagi/Shinobu, tiny bit of Hiroki

Fic Type: One Shot  
Rating: PG-15  
Word Count: 764

Warnings: Implied(?) sex :P

A/N: Brainstormed _and_ wrote this all in one night. I'm pretty sure that's a record for me. I didn't think I'd be very comfortable writing Terrorist, yet somehow I wrote this! I'm stuck wondering how IC they are...  
Summary: Miyagi isn't pleased to start his day with a bitter dream, but somehow he finds himself finishing the day with bitter laughter.

* * *

Bitter Dream

"Takatsuki-kun…I've always really, really liked you…" The girl with long, wavy black hair and rather large breasts inched closer and closer to Shinobu, who remained frozen in his spot pressed against the wall. The school hallways were empty; there would be no witnesses…

"Takatsuki-kun…" she whispered again and her chest seemed about to burst out of her uniform's thin white shirt as her cheeks filled with pink. She leaned in…

--

Miyagi woke with a start. His jaw clenched, his brow furrowed. What the hell kind of dream was that?

Needless to say, Miyagi went to work rather miffed. _Stupid subconscious going crazy in my sleep._

Miyagi was the first to the office. It always seemed too quiet without Kamijou, but he was glad to have time to himself while he brooded over his upsetting dream.

He didn't look up once, until Shinobu appeared in the doorway.

"Miyagi," he said in his usual tone, with his usual glare.

"Shinobu." Miyagi stared at him, unable to stop a slight frown from invading his expression.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. Miyagi was acting weird (not that that was anything too new).

"…What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Shinobu-chin. What are you doing here so early in the morning? Don't you have class soon?" Miyagi turned away from him, continuing with what he had been working on.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. Why won't you tell me?"

Miyagi didn't answer.

Shinobu walked over to his desk. He waited for a little, keeping his eyes on the professor as he attempted to concentrate and maintain an unfriendly, indifferent face at the same time.

"_Miyagi_!" Shinobu hissed when it was getting close to the time he would have to be on his way to school.

Suddenly, he was being pulled and pushed by a pair of rough arms. His back was flat against the wall as Miyagi's lips found his, the older man's tongue swiveling its way into his mouth.

"M-Miyagi, wait…!! What are you-? Uh-…_Uhn_…"

The younger boy found himself unable to hold back his moans as Miyagi attacked him. Shinobu's cheeks filled with red instantly, his body becoming weak as Miyagi's fingers traveled lower and lower…

--

By the time Miyagi finished with his assault, Shinobu was breathless. He leaned heavily on the older man.

"M-Miyagi…" he whispered, panting as he struggled to stay standing.

Miyagi was mentally smacking himself for losing control like that. Again.

He stepped back, quickly moving forward again to support Shinobu, who had begun to fall.

"Um. Sorry, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, finding himself unable to look at the younger boy in the face.

He helped Shinobu pull his pants back on and adjust his clothes….hoping that it wouldn't look like the student had just gone through a super random sex-romp with a man 17 years older than him (and ex-brother-in-law). Nope, no siree. Nothing of that sort had just occurred. In a college university's office, only doors down from the Dean (and Shinobu's father).

Miyagi wanted to bash his head into the wall. Although, that would simply draw unwanted attention, and so somehow he found himself able to refrain from doing so.

Shinobu was still a bit flustered, his cheeks covered in spots of pink. "…So why?"

"What?"

"Why did you just _assault_ me like that?"

A pause. "…You sure are resilient, huh?"

Shinobu shot him a glare. Miyagi heaved a sigh.

"Okay, okay. I had a strange dream."

"About what?"

"This rather attractive girl trying to take advantage of you," he said in a rush. "Happy now?"

"Oh. Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? It's not like I _chose_ to dream about something like that."

"So you're…jealous?"

Miyagi smiled a little in spite of himself. "Isn't it obvious?"

Shinobu felt a tingle of happiness from what he said, his expression becoming lighter. "Oh."

There was an embarrassing silence, in which both were unsure of what to say.

"W-Well, anyway, Shinobu-chin, you need to get to school. I'll take you."

Miyagi grabbed his car keys and headed out the door with a pleased Shinobu trailing behind him.

--

Later on when Miyagi returned to the office, he couldn't hold back the bitter laughter that came over him as he laid his eyes on the spot beside his desk where he had frisked Shinobu. He earned himself a strange look from Kamijou, who sat bewildered at his desk and refused to ask for details.

Hiroki pretended he didn't notice anything, but couldn't ignore evidence of a slight struggle that seemed to have gone on before he arrived, or the familiar smell permeating the room…


End file.
